Brightest Kind of Darkness
by deliriouswife
Summary: i don't own this book i am just writing my version of it. its about a girl named maria who has special powers. she is able to see what happens the next day in her dreams. but she doesn't see alex coming in her dreams, who later becomes a part of her life. they do fall in love but they are afraid to say it to each other and worried of what they will think. edgy but romantic


Brightest Kind of Darkness

*Chapter One*

With me, being surprised was like wearing a friend's favorite hoodie; cherished for its borrowed uniqueness. Some people loved potty humor. I loved watching life's surprises happen all around me. It was very rare that i got to experience them myself.

After last night though, i've decided that i hate surprises. Before i went to sleep, i'd whisper to myself, "Can i just have one day where something surprising happens?" Even though after four very short hours, i was racing across an empty walmart parking lot in my car, my shoulders were knotting with each turn of the wheels. "I should've specified 'surprising'," i thought to myself as i came to a screeching halt in a parking spot. Grabbing my black-framed sunglasses, i quickly put them on, then slowly took them off and set them back on the dash board. What was i thinking? The sun wasn't even up yet.

Was i wrong? I looked over at my mom's favorite scarf sitting on top of my jacket in the passenger seat. I'd brought it for practical reasons, but i also wanted a part of her with me, as if the scarf was riding shotgun was there to approve of my decision. What would she say to me if i was wrong and got arrested for reporting a false crime. Would she be disappointed? Would she say that i've lost my ever-loving mind? Would she show any emotion? Or would she wait until the end of the day-after her last meeting was over-to check her messages and then come bail me out? It would almost be worth the risk to find out.

As i let out a heavy sigh, i wrapped myself up in several layers of winter clothes. Over halfway across the parking lot, sweat began to coat my skin under my thick jacket. Mom's scratchy scarf only made it even worse. All i was thinking about was scratching the hell out of my irritated neck, but the security cameras hung like gargoyles nesting on the shoulders of a red and blue striped elephant. Instinctly tucking my chin into the scarf, i pulled my knit cap lower. I didn't care if i looked like an idiot dressed like a boy from A Christmas Story in fifty-degree fall weather. Being anonymous was my top priority.

I was almost to the payphone, when a blast of frigid air blew dead leaves along the edge of the building, turning my sweat into goose bumps. The wind whistled and tunneled, pitching low and then high. "No!" brushed past my ear in a harsh, grating whisper, and the top layer of my hair charged, floating above the scarf. I froze and smacked my hair back down as i scanned the area for the source. The wind and leaves battled the empty spaces on both sides of the building. My car sat alone in the dark parking lot, yet i couldn't get rid of the feeling that i was being watched...or reminded of the past.

I lost count of how many times i've forced myself to stand back and just be an observer. But i just couldn't do it today, it didn't seem right. As i stepped closer to the building, i could feel an invisible weight beginning to push down on my head and shoulders, compressing my spine. I tried to inhale calming breaths, but thick, icy moisture swept into my lungs, stealing every breath i took.

My vision began to blur and i stumbled forward, my feet were like heavy weights being dragged across the asphalt. Falling against the building, i pressed my cheek against the cool rough bricks and wheezed. I was unsure if things would go right, but there was one thing i did know for sure. "I can't ignore this!" I whisperd harshly.

As the crushing feeling slowly disapated, i sucked in lungfuls of air, my gaze glued to the building's sharp edge. Would someone come around that corner and tell me that i'm wrong? I waited for a bit. About five minutes passed. And then another minute passed. I finally realized that i was running out of time. Exhaling, i pushed away from the wall. At least i wouldn't have to peel off the wad of turquoise gum covering the phone's coin slot. This call was for free.

I picked up the grungy handset and dialed.

"911 Operator. What's the nature of your emergency?" an older woman's voice shot across the line.

God, what if i get it wrong somehow? Palm sweat was soaking my gloves. "I-I want to report a potential threat to Blue Ridge High School."

"Speak up!" the operator snapped.

Clearing my throat some, i spoke again, my words a little huskier. "I think someone's going to bomb Blue Ridge High today. A student who was recently expelled."

Typing sounded at a rapid amount of speed. "Your name?" the lady demanded.

I hung up and ran on shaky legs straight to my car. I hated that i didn't know what would happen next.


End file.
